How Loyal Are You?
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Everybody knows that Ulquiorra is Aizen's most trusted Espada. But do we all know why Ulquiorra is so loyal to his Lord Aizen unlike Nnoitra or Grimmjow? Rated M for YAOI lemon one-shot. AiUlui


**Summary****: ****Everybody knows that Ulquiorra is Aizen's most trusted Espada. But do we all know why Ulquiorra is so loyal to his Lord Aizen unlike Nnoitra or Grimmjow? Rated M for YAOI lemon one-shot. AiUlui.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the anime/manga Bleach belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my idea for a one-shot :)**

**Warnings: Yaoi. If you don't like it, then why are you reading it? I warned you in the summary after all. OOC Ulquiorra ( It seems so to me )**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Listening to his Lord's last words he closed his eyes. Around him his fellow espada began removing themselves from the room. Standing from his seat, he heard his lord speak once more.<p>

"Please stay behind, Ulquiorra." he said.

Ulquiorra complied and reseated himself.

"As you know, Ulquiorra, I want our newest member of our Arrancar Family to feel at peace with us. You being her caretaker, well, I think you know where I'm going with this." Aizen said.

Yes, Ulquiorra knew exactly what his lord wanted him to do. He wished for him to sleep with the girl, something he was unable to do.

"I'm sorry, Aizen-Sama but, that is something I cannot do." Was the only thing Ulquiorra said.

Unsurprised he asked, "And why is that?"

Finally opening his eyes to meet Aizen's, he simply said, "My lord, I feel absolutely nothing for the girl. Therefore, I cannot fulfill my duty you have requested me to do."

Aizen's smile widened. "My, my Ulquiorra. This is the first mission you've ever turned down. Surely there must be a reason for your decision. Please stop by my quarters in two hours. Perhaps you will tell me then why you are so unable to do this mission?" Turning his head away from Aizen's intense glance,

"Of course Aizen-sama."

"Good. You are dismissed, Ulquiorra."

And Ulquiorra walked out of the meeting room.

Alone..he would be _alone _with Aizen. He doesn't know much about it but maybe it was time to **admit **it. Ulquiorra was halfway from being at Aizen's quarters and, as always, he was going to be perfectly on time. Ulquiorra considered to himself why it was so different from being in the meeting room. If he hadn't told his lord why he wouldn't in there what would him being in his quarters change? Well, he thought up that Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen wouldn't be there to disturb their talk. Ulquiorra's feet came to a halt. In front of him was a very large white door. Behind this door Aizen would be waiting for his fourth espada, patiently. Removing a pale hand from one of its pockets, Ulquiorra knocked twice on the door which was instantly followed by an,

"Enter."

He pushed the door open and walked in casually. It was as expected. Aizen was waiting for Ulquiorra. Wait, on his bed?

"Hello, Ulquiorra. I'm so glad you could make it." Aizen began. "Now that we have no company in the room, we can talk about why you will not do the mission I requested you to do." he ended.

"Aizen-sama, it is as I said, I feel nothing for the girl. Therefore, there would be no reason for me to sleep with her or take her innocence. Wouldn't it be much more wise to have one of those sex-crazed animals, Grimmjow or Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra said.

"Ah, yes, it would make more sense. However, using one of them it will probably condemn in rape which will not give Orihime Inoue the right picture of her new family." Aizen stated. "Please, Ulquiorra, take a seat." He said, patting a spot on the bed next to him.

Ulquiorra was very cautious but he obliged in any case and sat down on the bed.

"Ulquiorra, do you consider yourself the most loyal to me?" Aizen asked.

"That is not for me to decide. However, when with the other espada and arrancar I have realized I have been the only one to do their duties right away." he said. "But, as I said, it is not for me to decide who is the most loyal to you, Aizen-sama." he finished.

"From your words you seem like you are pointing out that you are indeed the most loyal to me. Can you prove that to me, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Aizen leaned in close to Ulquiorra.

"I have seen how you look at me, Ulquiorra. How you only allow such emotion to express from yourself when you are around me. Ulquiorra, if you cannot do the mission with Orihime Inoue, then perhaps, you could do the mission I have requested..." He leaned down to Ulquiorra's ear.."_with me." _

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Aizen begin to softly nibble on his ear. Yes, he would be honest. He had always lusted for his Lord Aizen, always _loved _him. Yes, Ulquiorra was stone-hard emotionless but, when it came to Aizen, his emotions flew. So his only answer..

"Yes..."

..before his lips were captured in a hard kiss. Ulquiorra quickly returned the kiss and closed his eyes. Aizen placed his hands on Ulquiorra's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, going down with him and he laid down ontop of his body. Deepening the kiss, he started to unzip the collar of Ulquiorra's arrancar jacket, revealing his hollow hole. He dipped one finger inside of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, the most sensitive spot on his body right after his growing erection. Ulquiorra shivered at the light touch. He wouldn't moan, he was already too much out of his character.

"Do you enjoy it when I play with your Hollow Hole, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked him in a whisper.

He leaned down to it and dipped his tongue in it along with his finger. Ulquiorra went stiff and whimpered with what sounded like pleasure,

"Y-yes, ..Aizen-sama."

His lips formed an 'O' shape and lightly sucked on the edge of his hole,

"Moan for me, Ulquiorra."

His pale skin had a light tint of red that spread across his cheeks. He wouldn't disobey his lord anymore. Unwillingly, he released a soft moan as he watched a smile spread across Aizen's mouth. He finished completely unzipping Ulquiorra's arrancar jacket and slid it off of his arms, leaving his chest bare. Aizen moved away from the hollow hole and began to suck on the pale mans skin, just below it.

"A-aizen-sama...pl-please.." Ulquiorra pleaded. His lord was teasing him so much and his erection was throbbing painfully against his hakama.

"Patience, Ulquiorra. I do want to give you the most pleasure out of this." Aizen said. He sighed, he couldn't argue with that.

Aizen moved down to one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth. A silent moan escaped Ulquiorra's now open mouth as one of his pale hands tangled inside Aizen's brown locks. Ulquiorra pulled roughly on his hair as he sucked harder and pulled softly on the other. Frowning, he bit hard, causing Ulquiorra to whimper, painfully and he released his lords hair. Aizen then licked Ulquiorra's abused nipple, causing Ulquiorra to let out a silent moan, wrapping his arms around his Lord.

Aizen moved back up to Ulquiorra's face, kissing him once, his hands in the process of removing his own hakama,

"Do you still wish to prove your loyalty to me, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked in a voice that seemed to soothe Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stared at his Lord and he slowly nodded his head. At this time, Aizen's pants had been removed along with his boxers.

"If that is the case, _Ulquiorra.." _He began, his member growing to its full length, "...,pleasure me." He finished.

Ulquiorra instantly understood what Aizen wanted him to do. His eyes slowly lowered to Aizen's erection, eyes widing. His Lord must've been crazy if he honestly thought that _thing _would be able to fit in his mouth, let alone his ass.

"Do not disappoint me, Ulquiorra." Aizen said, his voice still soothing, however; at the same time, _dangerous. _

And besides, Ulquiorra could never disappoint the man who gave him all he ever wanted, _a reason to be alive. _He crawled from underneath Aizen's body and with little strength, pushed his Lord down softly onto his back by his shoulders. Aizen looked as though he were about to question Ulquiorra's actions but it left his mind when he felt Ulquiorra's hand gently wrap around his arousal. With slow strokes, Ulquiorra began to pump Aizen's erection up and down.

"Aizen-sama, can I kiss you?" Ulquiorra asked, innocently.

Aizen chuckled at the question. Aizen's hand found Ulquiorra's chin and he pulled Ulquiorra's face down to his own, giving him a kiss hard enough to bruise his lips. Ulquiorra felt light headed when Aizen kissed him. His hand slowed its work, and his breathing stopped for a few second before Aizen pulled away.

"Concentrate on pleasing your Lord." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra nodded and he moved away from Aizen's face, moving slowly down his body until he was facing the man's member. He shifted his eyes up to Aizen's face to see him looking down at him.

"Go ahead, prove yourself to me."

The Fourth was having second thoughts about it but he had come this far and there was definitely no turning back now. He stuck his tongue out to lick the head of his Lord's member. When he saw Aizen took pleasure out of what he had done, he engulfed half of his length in his mouth, the head pressing inside of his throat. Never has Ulquiorra done something like this and it was rather difficult to not gag and throw up all over the member in his mouth.

Aizen released no moans but he did let out a groan every once in awhile. Pleasure, however; was shown in his facial expressions. His hand found Ulquiorra's black hair and he tangled his hand into the messy hair, pushing his head down further onto his erection that was throbbing almost painful. Ulquiorra's gag reflexes didn't work that time and he quickly pushed up on the hand on his head, pulling the erection out of his mouth as he took deep and fast breaths. Ulquiorra stared deeply into Aizen's lust filled eyes and he could tell his Lord was not yet satisfied. After a few more seconds of catching his breath, he went back down to his previous actions.

Ulquiorra skipped all foreplay he had done before, he went straight to the large member, giving it all his attention. He went straight to the deep throating, allowing his tongue to lick the head before it pushed down his throat. His tongue curled around the large member and he applied full suction, making a small humming sound, sending vibrations throughout Aizen's erection. That seemed to have gotten Aizen's attention, he let out a small yet throaty moan. It seemed Ulquiorra got the idea pretty fast and no longer needed Aizen's hand to guide him.

Aizen laid back and let the pale man's mouth work his erection. The sudden shock going through his large shaft made him grip Ulquiorra's hair, pulling the small man away from his member, a string of spit still connecting them. Ulquiorra wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he questioned his Lord,

"Aizen-sama?"

Aizen pushed the small body off of him and he crawled ontop of him.

"Ulquiorra, can you trust your Lord Aizen?" Aizen asked in a voice that Ulquiorra didn't know what to think of.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," he said, eyes still staring at the man ontop of him, confused.

Aizen had torn Ulquiorra's hakama off in a swift motion, his boxers seemed to disappear as well.

Aizen brought 3 fingers to the espada's mouth, "Open and suck," he said.

Confused, "Why, Aiz-" his voice was cut off by Aizen's fingers entering his mouth.

He wasn't going to disappoint his Lord already this far in their 'activity' and he began to suck lightly on the fingers in his mouth, tongue wrapping around each individual finger. Aizen's erection was throbbing painfully and he gave it a few pumps to ease some of the tension. Aizen then pulled his spit coated fingers out of Ulquiorra's mouth and recaptured his lips in a rough kiss. Aizen's fingers went down to Ulquiorra's twitching entrance and Ulquiorra's entire body tensed up and his eyes shot open and he stared at Aizen as though he were crazy. He pulled away from the kiss,

"Aizen-sama.." he said almost in a scared tone.

"Trust your Lord Aizen, Ulquiorra and relax." He said in his soothing voice.

His voice seemed to have calmed Ulquiorra down. His muscles that were very tense had began to slowly relax and his body went flat on the bed. Aizen then slowly pushed the first finger into Ulquiorra's entrance. Ulquiorra's took in a long, deep breath and slowly released it, his hand gripped a soft fabric that was probably Aizen's bed sheets. Just as fast as that one finger was inside, it didn't take long until the other two followed behind. Ulquiorra was releasing pain filled whimpers and Aizen was curling the three fingers inside of the man below him, probably searching for the mans most sensitive spot.

Ulquiorra moaned loudly, letting out a breathy "Ahh!" and his hips jerked upwards. Aizen smirked when he found one of Ulquiorra's most sensitive spots. He curled two fingers into that exact spot, recieving even louder moans from the pale man. He then stretched his fingers apart one last time before he removed the three fingers from him. Ulquiorra sighed at the loss but the fingers were soon going to be replaced with something much larger.

Aizen kissed Ulquiorra once,

"Relax yourself once more, Ulquiorra." he told him.

His erection stopped at the tight entrance as Ulquiorra tried to keep himself calm. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck and he instantly went limp in his arms. Aizen then slowly began to push slowly into him, keeping an eye on the man below him. Ulquiorra's eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were clenched. His arms tightened around his neck and he was soon filled all the way to the hilt. Ulquiorra took another deep breath and his grip on Aizen began to loosen. Ulquiorra moved his hips a little, giving Aizen the 'Okay' to go ahead and move.

Aizen pulled all the way out to the tip and in one swift movement he was inside the warmth, all the way to the hilt once again, making Ulquiorra scream loudly. His Lord had took him off guard and he had never felt something so large inside of him before. He wouldn't have been surprised if that warm liquid running down his thigh was blood. Aizen began to thrust slowly into the espada and he leaned down to his neck, sucking on the skin. Ulquiorra let moan after moan escape his throat and travel out of his mouth, knowing it would please his Lord Aizen to hear him make so much noise.

Ulquiorra felt a weird sensation in his erection that was dripping with precum. He moved one of his arms from around Aizen and brought his hand down to the organ, wrapping his hand around it, moaning at the feeling. Aizen grabbed Ulquiorra's hand, pulling it off of his erection and replaced it with his own hand. His free hand gripped the bed post and he began to thrust faster into the Cautra. His hand made slow, long strokes up and down Ulquiorra's shaft. His thrusts continued to pick up pace and his hand movements didn't stay slow for too long. Aizen stared at Ulquiorra's face as he proceeded to fuck the younger male.

Ulquiorra's pale skin was glistened with sweat and his hair was even messier than before, sticking to his face. His mouth was open as moan after moan escaped and his eyes were closed, his head turned slightly to the side. He was truly beautiful. Aizen removed his hand from the bed post and moved under Ulquiorra's chin, pulling his face to look at his own.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened half way and he was greeted with Aizen's soft brown ones. His eyes wern't how they were at their meetings or when he was around his subordinates. They were gentle and welcoming and his face no longer showed the fake smile he wore everyday.

"Do you wish for more?" He asked, his thrusts pausing.

"I want however much you are willing to give me, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra answered honestly.

Aizen took both of Ulquiorra's hands and led them to the bed posts and made his hands hold onto them.

"Then you will not release the bed posts."

Ulquiorra obeyed his lord and Aizen soon began to thrust wildly into the cautra, _roughly. _Ulquiorra's hands clenched the bed posts and his legs wrapped around Aizen's waist, wanting to pull him closer to him. Aizen continued thrusting even harder into Ulquiorra and the screams that tore through the mans throat was like heaven for the seme. Ulquiorra let one hand remove itself from the bed post and wrap around Aizen's neck, pulling his face closer to his.

Aizen didn't resist even though his uke had clearly disobeyed him. His hand found his erection once more and he instantly began to pump it into for his inhumane thrusts. Aizen kissed Ulquiorra and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and soon Ulquiorra was matching Aizen's thrusts. Ulquiorra moaned loudly when the bundle of nerves inside of him was abused roughly. That same familiar and odd feeling came back to Ulquiorra's shaft. He groaned and all he was able to see was white as he came roughly in Aizen's hand. Ulquiorra went limp in Aizen's arms and he moaned softly as Aizen still thrusted roughly into his prostate.

Aizen gripped Ulquiorra's body tightly as he thrusted one last time before emptying himself into the espada. His body fell and his left arm held himself up from crushing the smaller mans body. Aizen was the first to speak of the two,

"Did you enjoy that, Ulquiorra?" he asked.

It had taken a few seconds for Ulquiorra to catch his breath but he gave a short nod with his head and he managed a soft "Yes".

"You have proven yourself the most loyal to me, Cautra." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra stared at him, no emotion as usual.

"Do you wish to say anything?" He asked.

And the staring continued..

Aizen stood from his spot and he began to redress himself.

"If there is nothing to be said, then you may leave once you have finished redressing yourself." He said.

Ulquiorra was silent but after a minute he whispered something that was barely audible, but Aizen was able to make out every word.

"Is that so, Ulquiorra?" He said, half dressed.

He slowly nodded.

"Then, perhaps you wouldn't mind staying the night.."

He nodded once more.

".._everynight." _He finished.

And Ulquiorra's eyes widened but, he still managed the nod of his head.

And that _smile _that he wore everyday..Something seemed so ..._different. _It seemed like a smile ..a _genuine smile? _No...

_A real smile.._

* * *

><p>Shitty ending, I know, get over it xD. I was basically BRAIN DEAD when it came to writing the ending so I won't care if you insult the ending at all =P Anywayz, We need more AiUlqui lemons..Why isn't there that much on this website? I think tht sucks! Even though writing about Aizen is not my usual cup of tea I actually had quite a fun time :D! Anywayz..Ulquiorra said he loves Aizen :3!<p>

Flames will be used for my campfire with Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward.

R&R

-Cat.


End file.
